Nikkotama
is a jōnin-level missing-nin and was a kunoichi of Kumogakure. She was the former teammate of Izaya Yashin and Morikawa Futaba, and was a member of Team Karui. But soon after becoming a jōnin, she left Kumogakure in pursue of Izaya, who left a few months before she severed herself from the village. Background Due to the Third Shinobi World War, many children were left as orphans and many families were left money hungry. Nikkotama's family was one of the latter. At the young age of five, her father had left her in a building where he promised her that he would return back. Nikkotama discovered then that he had truly left her in a brothel when a woman approached her, who claimed to be the owner of the building, and told her that she was sold by him to the brothel. She didn't believe at first, but as time went by and her father never did came back, she soon finally realized. This caused her to become more distant than she already was. Despite working in a prostitution building, Nikkotama only served as the maid of the house, never actually entertaining the clients but rather, pouring them tea and such. Most of the time, she was the one who cleaned the hallways and the used rooms within the brothel grounds. At some point, when Nikkotama was cleaning the gardens at the back of the brothel, she caught a young boy and immediately knew that he had trespassed the brothel because she knew no boy lived in the brothel. As she got a better look as to what what he was doing, she realized that he was secretly observing a couple do their business with such a serious expression as he rubbed his chin as if he was thinking deeply. That's when she marched towards him and pinched his ears, dragged him away from there and gave the boy a good lecture. She learned his name was Izaya Yashin and ever since, Izaya had been sneaking inside. They became friends then and their friendship deepened. At the age of ten, Nikkotama was informed that she should be a real part of the brothel then and was forced to accept it. She felt sick to the stomach at idea of selling her body just like the other women in the brothel do for a living, and she cried. Izaya saw her crying and asked her what happened. After knowing, he simply suggested that she should run away then, and that he would help her. But she couldn't run away because she was afraid of the consequences if she get caught. Izaya was persistent, and when he said, "I'll protect you, I promise," she misunderstood something in his words and she finally obliging. She thought they were going to elope and she developed feelings for him other than friendship as they journeyed towards Kumogakure. Personality Albeit the attractive — to some extent — appearance she has, Nikkotama's personality is never the best thing about her. She might probably has the most foul-mouthed shinobi ever known to man and has the most overbearing attitude, which only Izaya could tolerate because of his impassive attitude towards everything. She looks down on everyone almost all the time and often refers to everybody against her as "irrational" and "stupid," in an excessively impudent way. The only times she could feel discouraged is when it comes to Izaya, whom never noticed her affection because of his aromatic facet. Appearance Despite her foul mouth and rude behavior, Nikkotama's appearance is not that of an manly-looking woman but rather an attractive one if only she shut her mouth forever. She is quite tall, quite slender, has fair skin and a rather large bust. She has an untamed, short, red hair — assumed to be of inheritance from the Uzumaki Clan — and eyes that are a stormy gray. It has its pupils dilated, almost dominating the color in her eyes, and has dark blue eye make-up. During her younger years, approximately around the time before Izaya left Kumogakure, Nikkotama's hair was longer and always tied in a low braid, few short strands untamed into a messy wave and uneven bangs framing the side of her face; the right side being longer. Her appearance remained the same aside from the fact her facial features matured and her womanly attributes were immensely developed as she was flat-chested when she was younger. However, when she decided on leaving Kumogakure, Nikkotama cut off her braid and maintained a short hair since then. Abilities During her Academy days, Nikkotama's abilities on ninjutsu was above-average, and her chakra control was better than that of a normal Academy Student. But because of her lack in ability in genjutsu and little skill in taijutsu, her grades were always pulled down to a level that people almost always mistook her for being stupid — which always made her temper flare. The number of abilities she possessed were measurable at that time, but throughout her growth, her abilities immensely developed. However, her genjutsu abilities weren't changed that very much. Chakra Prowess and Control Nikkotama has been suspected to be a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan because of her red hair, which would explain her strong life-force that gave her peculiar stamina — to which she always used on punching Izaya with. She has been noted to have a strong chakra by Karui, telling her that she was a exceptional kunoichi of her village if she practiced more and that she needed to enhance her genjutsu skill, as well. But Nikkotama never actually listened. Thus, her improvement growth came slower than normal and she is unable to enhance her abilities alongside her teammates and was left behind. As Nikkotama grew older, her genjutsu skill became her weakness and she has always been weak against it even since; but in spite of this, she could deflect them if she's aware. There are still some improvement in her abilities but not comparable to her teammates. Her Barricade Ninjutsu, however, is her pride and joy. Ninjutsu Since learning in the Academy and about ninja skills, Nikkotama portrayed good abilities in chakra control and ninjutsu — if not exceptional. It was good enough to have potential into being promoted into a genin earlier than the others, but not quite if it weren't for her poor ability in genjutsu. However, between the time of her Academy days and the Chūnin Exams, her ninjutsu skill held potential power but requires vast concentration and time before actually bringing the damage and effect, which often gives the opponent openings. Barricade Ninjutsu Rather than offense, Nikkotama is most specialized in defense, having it as the best ability she can perform and do. The most unique trait about her is her ninjutsu which consists of creating barriers. Her Barricade Ninjutsu are titled as the ultimate defense and can only be destroyed if the source or the Caster is damaged or destroyed. However, as strong as her techniques sound, the barrier that surrounds her weakens the strength of her own barrier when she provides another barrier for another set of individual. Excluding that flaw, the barrier she casts on others is almost indestructible when successfully performed. Other than defending individuals, she can also trap enemies in her barriers and cause them harm by performing Wind-type Techniques within the barrier; whoever is trap inside the barrier receives large damage because of the direct attack. The only way to escape her barrier when an individual is trapped in it is someone stopping the Caster from outside. During the approaching period of the Chūnin Exams held in Konohagakure, Nikkotama had been mostly near the library, learning new information about her Barricade Ninjutsu and ways to improve it rather than improving her weaknesses, which she referred to as a useless thing to do. The last time she tried to improve her genjutsu skills, the only changes was that her chakra was drained almost empty and her body was beat with no gain. Because of the lack in mastery in her Barricade Ninjutsu, she always gives enemies a quite number of openings and she'd need a lot of concentration and effort of using it, which is a big weakness because it greatly decreases her chakra and her ability into dodging offensive attacks while she is starting to cast and create a barrier. However, throughout using her ability during certain times, she unconsciously gains more mastery over it. Taijutsu Nikkotama has always been passable when it comes to taijutsu. However, much like her genjutsu, her taijutsu never improved due to her concentrating too much on her ninjutsu skills (i.e., Barricade Ninjutsu) more other than the ones she was weak at. She believes that if you're not good at it, don't waste your time improving it — which was her common mistake but never admitted and neither did she learned from it. However, despite her taijutsu being passable during the Chūnin Exams, her strength was near as stronger as that of a normal boy. She, however, was still slightly weaker than them and that was why she took advantage of her inconsiderably fast speed. Close combat wasn't her specialty, but she could manage. Her flexibility, however, gives her great advantage towards her enemies, because despite not yet performing (or failed performance) of her Barricade Ninjutsu, she can move stealthily and accurately dodge attacks that are directed towards her. Intelligence Nikkotama has shown to posses a great level of intelligence, graduating as one of the top students in the Academy alongside Izaya Yashin. In truth, her reason for having intellectual reviews before the Chūnin Exams was because she always felt inferior to Izaya Yashin and wanted to surpass him in intelligence. But to no avail — Izaya is still effortlessly superior. When others' knowledge develop, his too develop — strangely in a fast rate. However, when compared to other shinobi of her age or near, her intelligence is considered to be above-average. However, her biggest weakness, when it comes to intelligence, is being easily angered, which constantly makes her mind go on rampage and her choice of actions and decisions becomes unreasonable and stupid. Often times, when she is angered, the rational side of her disappears and she becomes violent and her chakra tends to drain almost immediately for an unknown reason. Stats Trivia * Nikko (日光) means "sunlight" together, 日 meaning "sun" and 光 meaning "light." Tama, when written like this 弾, means "bullet." * 光 can be read as Hikari. * Her last name, Byakko, is the Japanese for Baihu, the White Tiger of the Chinese constellations. * According to the Databook(s): ** Nikkotama's hobby is cursing Izaya. ** Nikkotama's favorite foods are yogurt and sushi. ** Nikkotama has completed 31 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 17 S-rank. Quotes * (To Morikawa) "You think I'm not serious about using my nails against you? Do you even know how dangerous of a weapon a person's nails can be? They don't just ''cut. They gouge out flesh and I might even be lucky and rip off your radial, ulnar and median nerves."'' * (To herself) "I never did actually understood on how I fell in love with a stupid man before. ''WOW! What a life."'' * (To Izaya) "You want me to fucking repeat myself and waste my breath upon your face? 'Cause I will if you want me to." * (To Izaya) "You bastard! Why — why do you have to make me feel this stupid way? Why don't you just fucking understand my feelings? You're cruel — so damn cruel — and you're not even aware of it!"